


Hyrule Finds A Bunny

by bootlace



Series: Linked Universe [5]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, go follow them on insta and tumblr!!, this is a gift for shirebeast on the lu discord!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlace/pseuds/bootlace
Summary: Hyrule gets lost in the woods and finds a strangely friendly creature there.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009473
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Hyrule Finds A Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> hi shire!! i don't think we've ever talked, but your art is very cool! i really hope you like this fluffy, kind of crack fic i wrote for you! okay i tried to post this in the AAP server and you weren't popping up so hopefully youll get to see this at some point!
> 
> this is based on this piece of art:  
> https://shirebeast.tumblr.com/post/629200042477092864/dont-pick-up-wild-animals-rule-come-on-he
> 
> also sorry for the uncreative title, it is one in the morning and i have no braincells left

Hyrule was lost. Again. But this time it wasn’t his fault! Legend had wandered off into the woods a few hours ago and the group had sent Hyrule after him; which, now that he thought about it, probably wasn’t the best idea. Wind had shoved his pictobox into Hyrule’s hands before he left, saying something about pictures of the ocean. He didn’t even think they were near an ocean. But Wind had insisted, so he took it anyway. So, here he was, lost in the woods of Wild’s Hyrule with no idea where Legend was.

Hyrule let his mind wander as he walked. It was around dinner time and he couldn’t help but wonder what Wild was making. He hoped he got back in time to eat it while it was warm. Not that Wild’s meals were  _ bad _ cold, but the feeling of warm food in his stomach was something that Hyrule looked forward to every night. He wondered if Wild would make rice balls again soon, those were-

Hyrule’s thoughts were cut off as something darted in front of him. He stumbled over his own feet to keep from running into it. The creature had frozen, stopping to look up at him with wide eyes. And  _ oh my gosh,  _ it was the cutest thing Hyrule had ever seen. He wasn’t quite sure what animal it was. It looked a little bit like the pictures that he had seen of Wild’s blupees, but this creature wasn’t blue, it was pink, with long ears and a twitching black nose. It didn’t seem scared of him, just shocked that he was there.

Hyrule cautiously stepped towards the creature, and to his surprise it didn’t run away. It let him get close until he was standing right in front of it. Slowly, he reached down and picked it up, and to his shock it let him. He shuffled so that it was tucked into one of his arms and reached into his bag to find Wind’s pictobox. He  _ had _ to show everyone back at camp! He pointed the pictobox so that the lens was facing towards himself and the cute animal and snapped a picture. He didn’t want to hold the creature for too long for fear that it would eventually grow tired of it and bite him, so he set it down and let it run off into the bushes.

\---

Two hours later, Hyrule found himself stumbling into camp, and to his surprise Legend was already there.

“There you are!” Wild said. He walked over and pushed a bowl into Hyrule’s hands. “Legend got back about an hour ago. We were about to send someone out after you!”

Hyrule mumbled a thanks as he accepted the bowl. He walked over and sat next to Legend. He smiled when he realized that the food was still warm. Suddenly, he remembered the creature he found in the woods. He grinned and pulled out the pictobox.

“Oh, guys! Check out this animal I found in the woods! It let me hold it!” he said. He turned the pictobox around to show everyone. Twilight practically spit out his food as he started laughing. Sky was laughing too, but he was almost trying to hide it. Wind came over and took the pictobox from Hyrule.

“Aw! It’s so cute! Maybe if you find it again we could keep it!” Wind said with a grin. Twilight started laughing harder in the background.

“No,” Legend said. He crossed his arms, and if Hyrule looked closely he could see that the tips of his ears were bright red. Hyrule couldn’t imagine why he was embarrassed. 

Wild walked over and looked over Wind’s shoulder at the image.

“Hm, I know a good hasenpfeffer recipe!” Wild was grinning at Legend, almost as if he knew something that Hyrule didn’t. Legend responded by standing up and kicking Wild in the leg. Twilight was barely breathing from how hard he was laughing.

“NO.”

“What’s wrong, Legend? Why do you care so much?” Sky asked. He had a sort of grin on his face that Hyrule had only ever seen on Wild, Wind, or Legend. Like he knew that what he was saying would only make Legend angrier.

“You all  _ suck _ , I should’ve stayed lost in the woods.” 


End file.
